Oven appliances generally include a cabinet and heating elements. The heating elements are positioned adjacent a cooking chamber in the cabinet and are operable to heat the cooking chamber. During operation of the heating elements, food items within the cooking chamber may be cooked.
Recipes commonly call for food items to be cooked for a predetermined period of time at a specified temperature. Heating the food items at the specified temperature for the predetermined period of time generally cooks the food item to a desired degree. However, ingredient variations, oven cooking temperature variations and other factors affect each recipe batch and make obtaining uniform cooking results difficult. Thus, selecting the specified temperature and cooking the food item for the predetermined period of time may not provide the desired degree of cooking for each recipe batch.
Accordingly, a method for monitoring cooking in an oven appliance that assists with determining when a food item within the oven appliance is cooked would be useful. In particular, a method for operating an oven appliance that assists with determining when a food item is cooked to a desired degree would be useful.